kung fu mulan
by melodythefox
Summary: somewhere in the old china tai lung escapes from prison and wants to take over china. tigress needs to learn kung fu and fight him to save her fathers life, but girs aren't alowed to fight! PoxTigress and a little CranexViper  i don't own any character
1. matchmaker

Somewhere in chinese is an old jail where the most dangerous criminals of china are safely locked, nobody ever got out… except for tonight because tonight a new agent wasn't prepared for the most dangerous criminal of the whole jail…

Agent: *sees a shadow creeping over the wall* who's there! Show yourself!

The agent points his flashlight on the wall and sees a bird fly over.

Agent: oh, you really scared me little birdie.

?: if the bird already scares you, then what do think of me?

The police shocks and turns around only to see how a feet kicks him away, the police hits the wall, but because of the impact he breaks though the wall. When the police opens his eyes he sees the criminal in front of him.

Agent: t-t-t-Tai Lung….

Tai Lung: don't worry, I won't kill you, you were the one who set me free and I need someone to tell the emperor that I'm coming for him *walks away, but suddenly turns around* and next time… watch your keys *throws the keys on the belly of the police*.

Tai Lung runs into the dark woods while the police runs to his officer and tells him the story, the officer quickly sends a message to the emperor… that night in the palace of the emperor…

Messenger: your highness! Your highness! Tai Lung is escaped from the prison and…

Emperor: what!

Messenger: I'll make sure the best kung fu masters will guard the palace…

Emperor: NO! I want that the best kung fu masters protect the villagers and to stop Tai Lung.

Messenger: but he defeated thousands of people just by himself, even the best kung fu masters won't stop him!

Emperor: very well then, sent from every family from every town one man to train and fight him.

Messenger: are you sure this is gonna work your highness?

Emperor: no, but one man can make a differences between victory and defeat…

Meanwhile somewhere else in the china lives a girl who reached the age where she should find a husband, but the girl didn't want a husband, she just wanted to live her life, but that would be a shame for her whole family. her dad is praying for her, he's praying in hope she will bring honor to the whole family…

Tigress' dad: honorable ancestors, please, please help my daughter tigress to impress the matchmaker today, so she will find a husband…

Tigress: hi daddy, praying to our ancestors again? I brought you some thee.

Tigress' dad: tigress…

Tigress: remember that the doctor said, three cubs of thee in the morning and three at night.

Tigress' dad: tigress, you should already be in town, we're counting on you to…

Tigress: to uphold the family honor, I know, I know, I'll go now, wish me luck *runs to her horse*.

Tigress' dad: hurry! (I'm gonna pray some more…).

Meanwhile in town with tigress' mom and grandmother…

stylist: …is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman…

Tigress' mom: of all days to be late… I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck…

Tigress' grandmother: how lucky can they be, they're dead! Besides I've got all the luck we'll need *holds op a cage with a cricket inside* this is your chance to prove yourself…

Tigress' grandmother closes her eyes and walks up to the street where a lot of chinese cars ride…

Tigress's mom: grandmother! NO!

A view cars stop and all the sand flies around, nobody can't see a thing because of the sand, but when the sand is gone tigress' grandmother is at the other side of the street, she opens her eyes and looks back at tigress' mother…

Tigress' grandmother: yep, this is a lucky one!

The cricked faints from fair and tigress' mom get's more worried about tigress, she wants to give up and go home when she hears a horse coming her way, she turns around and sees how tigress jumps of the horse and lands next to her mother, tigress is all dirty and she wearing her old clothes…

Tigress: I'm here! *sees the angry look on her mother's face* what? but mom, I had to…

Tigress' mom: *takes tigress inside the stylist* none of your excuses… now let's get you cleaned up.

**Stylist 1: this is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse, we're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse** *takes tigress' clothes off and puts her into a bath*.

Tigress: w-w-water!

Tigress's mom: if you would've been clean when you came here this wasn't needed.

**Stylist 1: we'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride, trust my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all.**

Tigress' mom: tigress, how on earth did you get this dirty?

Tigress: well, you see, I took a ehh… shortcut to get here…

Tigress' grandmother: *gives the cage with the cricket to tigress' mom* hold this, we'll need more luck then I thought.

**Stylist 2: wait and see when we're through…**

**Stylist 3: …boys will gladly fight for you.**

**Stylist 2: with good fortune…**

**Stylist 3: …and a great hairdo…**

**Stylist 2, stylist 3 and tigress' mom: …you'll bring honor to us all.**

**Everyone on street: a girl can bring her family great honor in one way, by striking a good match and this could be the day.**

**Stylist 4: men want girls with good taste…**

**Stylist 5: calm…**

**Tigress' mom: obedient, who work fast-paced, with good breeding…**

**Stylist 5: …and a tiny waist…**

**Stylist 4, stylist 5 and tigress' mom: …you'll bring honor to us all.**

**Everyone on street: we all must serve our emperor, who guards us from the Huns, a man by bearing arms, a girl by bearing sons**.

**Stylist 6 and tigress' mom: when we're through you can't fail, like a lotus blossom, soft and pale, how could any fellow say "No Sale", you'll bring honor to us all.**

Tigress' mom: there, you're ready…

Tigress' grandmother: not yet! An apple for serenity *puts an apple in tigress' mouth and a pendant in her dress*, a pendant for balance… *puts an necklace around tigress' neck and the cricket cage on the band that is around her waist*** beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it, now add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow it.**

**Tigress: ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree, keep my father standing tall ***walks with the other girls to the matchmaker*.

**The four girls and tigress: scarier than the undertaker we are meeting our matchmaker…**

**Everyone on street: destiny, guard our girls and our future as it fast unfurls, please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll.**

**Girl 1: please bring honor to us.**

**Girl 2: please bring honor to us.**

**Girl 3: please bring honor to us.**

**Girl 4: please bring honor to us.**

**Everyone on street: please bring honor to us all.**

The door of the matchmaker opens and a mean looking cat is standing in the doorpost, the mean looking cat is looking on her schedule.

The matchmaker: tigress...

Tigress: present!

The matchmaker: *writes something on a paper* speaking without permission.

Tigress: *slams forehead* oh boy…

Tigress' grandmother: *whispers to tigress' mother* who spit in her bean curt?

Tigress walks into the house of the matchmaker and the matchmaker closes the door with a hard "slam". The matchmaker starts to inspect tigress on how she's looking…

The matchmaker: *writes something on the paper* too skinny.

At that moment the cricket opens his cage and jump on the shoulder of the matchmaker who doesn't even noticed…

The matchmaker: not very good for the family honor…

Tigress grabs the cricket and because the matchmaker turns around she quickly put the cricket in her mouth.

The matchmaker: now tell me the final admission!

Tigress: *spit out the cricket when the matchmaker isn't looking* fulfill your duties with respect and ehh…

The matchmaker writes something on the paper but didn't notices some on the black ink still is on her paw…

The matchmaker: okay, enough, this way!

They both walk to a table and sit down…

The matchmaker: now, pour the thee! To pleas your future husband you must show a sense of discipline and…

While the matchmaker said that she moved her fingers under her noise and because there's still black ink on her paw it looks like she has a moustache…

Tigress: (should I tell her, no! then she get all mad at me and thinks that I did something… just pour in the thee and… oh no! half of it is on the table!).

When the glass is filled with thee tigress noticed that the cricket is taking a bath in the hot thee, the matchmaker takes the glass and wants to take a drink…

Tigress: *oh no, when she drink that she'll think I've put the cricket in there, I have to get it back) ehh… pardon me…

The matchmaker: and silent!

Tigress: *grabs the glass* but I just take that back…

The matchmaker tries to get the thee back and the both starts pulling the glass until... tigress let the glass slip out her paws and the thee falls over the matchmaker and the cricket get into her dress.

The matchmaker: why you clumsy…!

The matchmaker feel something in her dress and walks back, by doing that she falls into a jar that is filled with hot firestones… meanwhile everyone is waiting for tigress when the door opens and the matchmaker runs out with her tail on fire!

The matchmaker: PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Tigress runs out and throws some hot thee over the matchmaker, the fire is out, but the cat is all wet…

Tigress: oops…


	2. leaving home

The matchmaker: YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR! YOU HEAR ME NEVER!

The matchmaker walks back into her house and tigress' mother and grandmother give her into a hug to make her feel better. Later that day tigress walks home, when she opens the door that leads from outside to the garden, she sees her father looking at her, waiting to hear how it was, but she was afraid to talk to her father so she just brings her horse back to his stall. By the look on tigress face her dad know that it didn't work out and that she brought her family to shame. With tigress in horse stall, she takes of her earrings and her necklace, she also freed the cricked and walks towards the big blossom tree in their garden…

**Tigress: look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter, can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart ***looks into the water and sees her reflection*** who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried… when will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

Tigress takes all make up off her face, takes the lily out of her hair and put it on her lap, when she look aside she sees her father walking towards her and he sits down next to her, tigress looks away in shame, there is an awkward silent's between them, until tigress' dad looks up and sees the blossom…

Tigress' day: my, my… what beautiful blossoms we have this year… and look this one is late… *points at one of the blossoms that didn't bloom yet*.

Tigress looks at the blossom just like her dad, then her dad looks back at her…

Tigress' dad: …but I'll bet that when it blooms *takes the lily from tigress' lap and put it back in her hair* it will be the most beautiful blossom one.

Tigress gets tears in her eyes as she sees how much her father cares about her, even when she put the whole family to shame… their father-daughter moment is ruined by the sound of horses that stop in front of their door…

Tigress: what is it?

Tigress' dad goes check it out and tigress follows him, tigress' mother and grandmother came to look what was going on too, they see a messenger followed by two kung fu warriors. Tigress' dad walked towards them and tigress wanted to follow him, but she was stopped by her mother…

Tigress' mother: tigress, stay inside *walks after her husband*.

Her grandmother told tigress to get inside, but tigress was to curious and climbed on the wall so she could hear and see what was going on.

Messenger: people, I bring an important message… Tai Lung is escaped from the most secured jail of china and by order of the emperor one man of each family in each town must train in the kung fu army to defeat Tai Lung, you have to join when you get a scroll… the duck family! The bunny family! The dog family! The tiger family!

Tigress saw how a view of her neighbors had to get a scroll and then she saw that her dad walked to the messenger to get a scroll…

Tigress's dad: I'm ready to serve the emperor.

One of the kung fu warriors hold out a scroll…

Tigress: *runs toward her dad* NO!

Tigress' dad: tigress?

Tigress: *looked at the kung fu warrior who was holding out the scroll* please sir, my father has already fought for…

Messenger: SILENT'S! *looks at tigress' dad* you will do will by teaching your daughter to keep out of others business!

Tigress' dad: *looks away from his daughter* tigress, you dishonor me!

Tigress gets tears in her eyes and walks back inside while she looks how her father takes the scroll and by doing that he gave his life to kung fu…

Messenger: …tomorrow at the kung fu-camp.

Tigress' dad: yes sir.

Tigress' dad walks inside without even looking at her, she sees how her mother wanted to give him some help with walking inside, but he refused. That night tigress wanted to say sorry about what she did, she walked to her parent's room where only her dad was, he was trying out his sword that he used when he fought in the last war, but with the first swing of the sword it was like he got hit by a arrow in his leg, he dropped the sword and fell on the ground, he managed to get up and was now leaning against the wall while he was breathing heavily…

Tigress: (he won't survive that fight, even if he survives the training, I have to stop him no matter what!).

A view they were all drinking some thee, probably the last time they would all be together, tigress looked at her mother's and grandmother's sad faces as they drunk their thee while tigress kept on thinking about her dad who would die, she couldn't let that happen and before she knew it she screamed…

Tigress: you shouldn't have to go!

Tigress' mom: tigress…

Tigress: there are plenty of young man to fight for china!

Tigress' dad: it is an honor to protect my country and my family.

Tigress: so you will die for honor!

Tigress' dad: I will die by doing what's right!

Tigress: but if you…

Tigress' dad: I KNOW MY PLACE! It's time you learn yours!

Tigress gets tears in her eyes and runs out of the room, she runs into the garden, cause that is her place, her place to get over things, her place to think and her place to be alone when she wanted to be alone. Tigress sat down under a statue of a dragon to keep herself dry from the rain, she started to cry while she though…

Tigress: (why? Why won't he listen to me? why does he want to die by that stupid kung fu? How can he be so calm while he knows that he's gonna die?)

She looked at the window of her house, the curtains were closed but she could still see the silhouettes of her father and mother, she saw how her dad raised her mother's chin, tigress knew he was saying a last goodbye to her. her mother gave him a hug and ran away from him, she ran away cause she didn't want to see her husband leave, she didn't want to know that he was gonna die, tigress knew her mother was crying right now, tigress takes a last look at the window and sees her father blow out the candle …

Tigress: (wait a minute, that's it, I know how I can save my father's life!).

Tigress who was all wed from the rain walked to the family temple and lid up a candle, she prayed for a moment and then walked inside her house, she walked to her parent's room and switched the scroll her father got for the fight with a lily and before she walked out of the room she took a last look at her sleeping parents.

Tigress: (I'm sorry mom, dad… but I have to do this, there is no other way…).

She run out of their room and opened a special closed where her father kept his armor from the last war, she took the sword and cut down her beautiful long hair till it was so short no one would recognize her, then she put on her dad's armor, took her horse and rode away into the rainy night... at the moment she left the house a miracle happened in the family temple, the ancestors of tigress gave a message to the grandmother of tigress, who immediately woke up and run to the room of tigress' parents...

Tigress' grandmother: TIGRESS IS GONE!

Tigress' parents shook awake…

Tigress' dad: what!

He looked at the scroll, but… but it was gone, instead there was a lily lying on the place where the scroll was supposed to be, the same lily as tigress got in her hair earlier today. He knew what tigress was up to only he hoped it wouldn't be true.

Tigress' dad: it can't be!

He walked as quick as he could to the closed where he kept his armor, but when he opened it he saw it was gone, then he walked out into the rain as fast as his legs would take him, he wanted to bring her back, but he knew she was too far away to reach her…

Tigress' dad: TIGRESS!

He started to run a little but the pain in his leg returned and he falls onto the ground, when he fell he dropped the lily as well, when he looked up from the ground he saw that the door of the garden was open and the horse-paw footprints that we're almost fated away by the mud, his wife run to him to help him up, she was just as worried as he was and whispered to him...

Tigress' mom: you must go after her, she could get killed!

Tigress' dad: I can't, if they discover that she's a girl they'll kill her, they won't let girls use kung fu…

Tigress mother started to cry and her husband hugged her as looked at the lily that laid in front of him, they didn't noticed that tigress' grandmother was the whole scene and she started to pray although she didn't believe in her ancestors and never prayed before, but when it was about her family she would do all she could to make sure they'd be save and all she could do now was pray, pray that tigress would be alright…

Tigress' grandmother: ancestors, hear our pray, watch over tigress ad make sure that she will be save…

And the second miracle happened that night, the old ancestors of their family heard her pray and the souls of them woke up, the candle that tigress had lid on blow out and all the chinese words on one of the stones started to shine and one of the spirits is now able to see for human eyes and it spoke with a voice that sounded like the wind...

Ancestor 1: mushu, awake!

A little dragon statue that is standing in the temple stars to shine and to steam, in all the steam a little red dragon raised like he was a zombie…

Mushu: I live! So tell me who needs my protection great ancestor, you just say a name and I'm there and let me say something anyone who is foolish enough to laugh at our family will burn by my flames of…

Ancestor 1: mushu, these are the family protectors *points at some big dragon statues* and they…

Mushu: …protect the family and I just ring the gong…

Ancestor 1: that's right, now wake up the other ancestors.

Mushu: *takes his gong* one family reunion coming right up… *hits the gong a view times* okay people, people come alive, come on, get up, keep it moving people!

All the chinese words on all the stones in the temple started to glow and all the spirits of the ancestors were now able to see for human eyes…

Ancestor 2: I knew it! I knew it! that tigress was a trouble maker from the start!

Ancestor 3: don't look at me, she got it from your side of the family!

Ancestor 4: she's just trying to help her father!

Ancestor 5: if they find out she's a girl she will be forever shamed, not only her, but the whole family.

Ancestor: not to mention, then they'll lose the farm!

Ancestor 7: my children never caused such trouble! They became doctors!

Ancestor 8: well, we can't be all doctors!

All ancestors started to yell at each other and tried to tell their own idea about how to get tigress back…

Ancestor 9: let a guardian bring her back.

Ancestor 8: *takes mushu and holds hi in front of a stone guardian* yea, wake the strongest!

Ancestor 5: *takes mushu and holds him in front of another stone guardian* no, wake the fastest!

Ancestor 4: *takes mushu and holds him in front of another stone guardian * no, wake the wisest.

Ancestor 1: silent's! We must sent the most powerful one of all! *points outside at a stone guardian*.

Mushu: okay, okay, I get it I'll go.


	3. first time in the kung fu camp

All ancestors start to laugh at the little dragon…

Mushu: you don't think I can do it! just watch this here! *blows a little fire* see! I'm pretty hot, right?

Ancestor 1: you've had you change to protect this family!

Ancestor 10: remember how you got my father get killed!

Ancestor 11: *holds his head under his arm* yea, thanks a lot!

Mushu: and your point is?

Ancestor 1: the point is! We'll be sending a real dragon to guard tigress.

Mushu: what! what! I'm a real dragon!

Ancestor 1: you are not worth to be a guardian! Now wake up the great stone dragon! *throws mushu out of the temple*.

Mushu: *walks toward the statue* one change, is that too much to ask? It's not it will be killing him! *rings his gong* yo, wake up! You've got to protect tigress! *walks in front of the statue *come on boy, go help her, come on…

Mushu gets a little pissed off and climbs on the statue and yells into his ear…

Mushu: HELLO! HELLOOOO!

Then he starts hitting the hear with his gong, but breaks off the ear of the statue, he tries to put it back, but it failed and then he hears the sound of breaking stone and that's exactly what happened, the whole statue breaks and only the head is still in unbroken, then mushu hears one of the ancestors call for the guardian…

Ancestor 1: great stone dragon, have you awaken?

Mushu holds up the head of the broken statue and pretends to be the great stone dragon…

Mushu: ehh… yes, I ehh… just woke up, I'm the ehh… great stone dragon…good morning… I will go find and protect tigress! D-did I mention that I was the great stone dragon?

Ancestor 1: go! The faith of this family rests in your claws.

Mushu: don't worry about it, I will not lose faith!

Because of the heaviness of the stone head mushu walks backwards and trips over his own tail, he let go of the stone head and falls on the ground, a second later the stone head falls on top of him, after a view seconds he finally manage to get the stone head of him…

Mushu: this is just great! I'm doomed! And all because miss tigress decides to enter this fight against Tai Lung for her daddy!

Then he hears a weird sound and looks up, he sees a cricket who is playfully smiling at him and telling him to...

Mushu: go get her! what's the matter with you! after this great stone mess I made I have to make it alright by helping tigress, yea right! Wait a minute, that's it! I'll make tigress a kung fu master and then they'll beg me to be a family guardian! That's a master plan! *smiles* Oooh, you've done it now.

Mushu starts running to find tigress, but the cricket follows him and mushu noticed this…

Mushu: hey, what's make you think you can come!

Mushu keeps running but the cricket tells him something…

Mushu: you're a lucky cricket! *sarcasm* Do I look like a sucker to you? what do you mean a loser! How about I give you something to call a loser!

Mushu starts running after the cricket who runs towards tigress' sleeping place, meanwhile somewhere close to a destroyed town Tai Lung takes down two people who were sneaking up on him…

Tai Lung: so you thought two suckers of the emperor could defeat me! think again!

Guy 1: p-please spear our lives…

Tai Lung: of course I will, I only need you to bring a message to the emperor.

Guy 2: w-what?

Tai Lung: tell the emperor that I'm expecting his best kung fu warriors… I'm ready for them.

The two guys agree in fair and run away…

Tai Lung: and how many people does it take to deliver a message? Only one!

Tai Lung starts to run after the two guys, but let's just see what is going on with tigress, she talking to her horse…

Tigress: okay, okay, how about this? *in her deepest voice* excuse me, where do I sigh in? ah, I see you have a sword, I have one too, they're very manly and tough! *trips over her own feet*.

The horse starts laughing at her laying on the ground when he gets a shoe against his head…

Tigress: I'm working on it! *puts on her shoe again* who am I fooling? It will take a miracle to let them learn me kung fu…

Suddenly a huge dragon shadow appears on a huge rock and for the special effects there is fire and steam…

Mushu: did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say AHHHH!

Tigress is so scared that she screams and hides behind a rock…

Tigress: AHHHH!

Mushu: that's close enough!

Tigress: a-a g-g-ghost!

Mushu: get ready tigress, cause I've been sent by your ancestors to guard you to victory! And for everyone who makes fun of you the penalty is death!

Tigress: who are you?

Mushu: who am I! who am I! I'm the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible mushu!

Mushu gets away from the rock so tigress can see him and her smile to have a great and strong guardian disappears…

Mushu: pretty hot, right?

Tigress: *pokes mushu* my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me!

Mushu: hey! Dra-gon, dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tong thing.

Tigress: you're ehh…

Mushu: …amazing? Awesome?

Tigress: … tiny…

Mushu: oh course, I'm travel sized so I can help you, if I was my real size you cow would die of fair *points at the horse*.

By the comment mushu made the horse tries to bite his arm off, but mushu took his arm back just in time.

Mushu: down Betsy! *looks back at Mulan* my powers are better then what your imagination could ever think of, my eyes can see staid though your armor.

Tigress quickly put her paw in front of her female organ and with her other paw she hits mushu in the face for looking at her body, mushu falls on the ground and cricket helps him stand up…

Mushu: alright, that's it! dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family *looks at cricket* okay make a note of this… dishonor on you *points at tigress* dishonor on your cow *points at the horse* dishonor on…

Tigress puts her paw on his mouth so he would stop talking…

Tigress: stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, I've never done this before.

Mushu: then you'll have to trust me, so no more slapping! Are we clear?

Tigress: *nods*.

Mushu: alright, okay let's get this show on the road, cricket, get the bags, let's move it everyone.

Sometime later tigress is at the camp of the kung fu training camp, mushu hides himself in her armor.

Mushu: okay this is it, time to show them your male side, shoulder back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strike!

Tigress walks the way mushu told her, everyone is looking at how weird the new guy (tigress) is acting, tigress looks around and sees how gross they're all acting…

Mushu: beautiful, isn't it?

Tigress: how disgusting…

Mushu: no, they're man and you'll have to act just like them so pay attention.

They both look forward and sees a man with a huge dragon tattoo on his belly, two other males are also looking at it, a monkey and a mantis…

Guy with tattoo: this tattoo will protect me from harm.

The monkey takes a good look at the tattoo and then hit the guy in his belly and the mantis and monkey both start to laugh.

The mantis: ha-ha-ha I hope you can get your money back ha-ha-ha…

Tigress: I don't think I can do this…

Mushu: *whispers to tigress* come on, it's just an act, be tough like that guy *points at the monkey*.

The monkey: *spit on the ground* what are you looking at!

Mushu: *whispers to tigress* punch him, that's how man say hello.

Tigress does as mushu sais and hit the money on the back on his head, the impact of the hit was so big that the monkey hit a skinny crane and a fat panda.

The panda: hey monkey, I see that you've made a new friend.

Mushu: *whispers to tigress* good, now slap him on the butt, they like that.

Tigress does as mushu says and hits the monkey on the butt, the monkey looks shocked around and grabs tigress by her throat.

Monkey: I'm gonna hit you so hard that you'll wish you've never came here!

The crane: *pulls monkey away from tigress* whoa, monkey relax, he was just making fun of you.

Monkey: *looks at tigress* you ain't worth my time, stupid tiger! *walks away*.

Mushu: STUPID TIGER! Say that to my face, you rotten noodle!

Monkey grabs tigress by her throat again and he tries to hit her but she jumps aside witch made monkey hit the panda and po fell backward, right on top of the mantis and the crane…

Monkey: oops, sorry guys…

Mantis: you're not getting away this easily! *hits monkey*.

They started to fight and in no time they drag crane and po into the fight too, tigress runs away to find a good hiding place, but mantis noticed her…

Mantis: *points at tigress* look he's trying to hide! Get him!

The four of them tries to catch her, but she keeps running and every time more and more males start to join the chance till everyone in the kung fu camp wants to hit her, meanwhile in one of the tents a red panda and a snake are planning how to stop Tai Lung…

Shifu: the strongest man will come with me to follow Tai Lung while you keep training the others till they're ready to fight him, when they're ready we'll surround him and we can stop him before he reaches the emperor.

Messenger: great strategy, master shifu, I'm sure you will succeed, but I hope that your student vi will too *looks at the snake*.

Shifu: I'm sure vi will succeed too, but will you excuse us for a moment?

Messenger: oh ehh… sure *walks out of the tent*.

The snake: master, are you sure this is gonna work?


	4. training

Shifu: yes, viper I'm sure, but remember no one can find out that your female or else they'll never learn that boys are the only fighters, keep everyone thinking that you're master Vi, one of my best MALE fighters… and don't forget to wear this *gives viper a jacked so no one would see that she is a girl*.

Viper: yes master, I will do the best I can… I'm sure, I can make this group the best kung fu group of all china, no the best kung fu group of the world!

They get up from their seats and walk out of the tent, then they see the chaos and fights that is outside…

Shifu: yes, good luck with it.

Viper: w-w-wait master I…

But master shifu and his group of kung fu warriors already left, the messenger walks toward her…

Messenger: master shifu asked me to report every mistake and this is mistake one

Viper: *in a deep voice* oh boy… *slithers toward the chaos* SOLDIERS!

Everyone stops fighting and looks at the snake…

Everyone: *points at tigress* he started it.

Tigress quickly stand up and looks in fair at the snake knowing that he will be their trainer

Viper: I don't need anyone who makes trouble in my camp!

Tigress: *in a deep voice* sorry you had to see that, but you know what happens when you get the chance, you know hit something and…

Viper: what's your name!

Tigress: my name! ehh, my name…

Messenger: you master just asked you a question so why don't you answer him!

Tigress: my name is ehh…

Mushu: *whispers to tigress* po, what about po?

Tigress: the panda's name is po!

Viper: I didn't ask for the panda's name! I asked for yours!

Mushu: *whispers to tigress* ehh… ping.

Tigress: ping.

Viper: ping?

Mushu: *whispers to tigress* …pong, ha-ha-ha-ha…

Tigress: mushu!

Viper: mushu?

Tigress: no!

Viper: then what is it!

Tigress: it's Ti…

Viper: Ti?

Tigress: yes, my name is Ti.

Viper: let me see your scroll.

Tigress hand to scroll to viper and she starts to read it…

Viper: the tiger-family! You are the son of…!

Tigress: yep.

Messenger: I didn't know that the tiger-family had two males in the family?

Tigress: he ehh… doesn't talk about me much *tries to spit on the ground, but it failed*.

Messenger: *whispers to viper* I can see why, the boy is a total loser…

Everyone except viper and tigress start laughing by the comment of the messenger…

Viper: okay gentleman! Thanks to your new friend Ti you will be cleaning the whole camp today! And tomorrow the real work begins!

That night everyone has a tent in the camp, everyone except tigress, she sleeps I her own made tent next to the camp cause she's afraid to face the others in the camp again, but she has no choice. The next morning she wakes up by an annoying sound that keeps ringing in her head…

Mushu: alright rise and shine, sleeping beauty, come on, hop, hop, hop.

Tigress pushes mushu off her bed and tries to get some more sleep, but mushu takes her blanked off so she had to get out of bed…

Mushu: get your clothes on, get ready, I've got breakfast for you.

Mushu jumps on tigress' bed with a bowl of rice, eggs and bacon, which made it look like a smiling face…

Mushu: look, you've got rice and it's happy to see you.

Then cricket shows up in the rice and mushu gets him out and tigress starts to eat…

Mushu: and remember this is your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids unless the other kids wanna fight, then you'll have to kick the other kids' butt…

Tigress: *with her mouth full of rice* but I don't want to kick the other kids' butt.

Mushu: don't talk with your mouth full, now show your fighting face.

Tigress looks up with her mouth still full of rice…

Mushu: *sarcasm* oh I think my bunny's just ran for cover, come on scare me girl!

Tigress: GROWWW!

Mushu: yea! That's my tough looking warrior, that's what I'm talking about! Now get out there and make me proud.

Then the horse looks into the tent and tells mushu something cause he's the only one who understands what he is saying…

Mushu: what do you mean the troops just left?

Tigress: they what!

A view seconds later tigress has on her armor and runs out of the tent, but she forgot her sword and mushu runs out too…

Mushu: wait! You forgot your sword! *looks at cricket and almost starts to cry of happiness* our little baby is off to fight.

Meanwhile in the kung fu-camp…

Messenger: order! People order!

Po: I'd like to have a noodle!

Everyone: ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…

Mantis: *noticed tigress who just came running in* looks like our new friend has slept in this morning!

Crane: hello Ti, are you hungry?

Monkey: yea… cause I own you *grabs tigress by her throat* a knuckle sandwich! *is ready to hit tigress*.

Viper: SOLDIERS!

Monkey let go of tigress and everyone goes stand in line.

Viper: you will come here fast and silently, every morning! Everyone who has a problem with that discus that with me!

Viper slithers past the line and looks at everyone with fire in her eyes, but only one student caught her eye… he would be the first one to try the first test, when she was at the end of the line she took a stone of the ground and threw it on top of a huge stake…

Viper: crane! Get the stone back.

Crane: no problem.

He just wanted to fly off when viper slithered towards him with a big metallic box.

Viper: one moment, you seem to be missing something *opens the box and takes out two big round stones that are each stuck to a cord* this one is for discipline and this one is for power, you'll need both to reach the stone.

Crane couldn't even held both stones up, let alone fly, he looked up and tried fly, but it failed, next up was po, who also failed, just like mantis, monkey and tigress, after a while no one succeeded to get the stone and viper decided to first teach them how they should use bamboo in a fight, sadly po ate some of the bamboo sticks...

Viper: we've got a long way to go… **Let's get down to business to defeat Tai Lung. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through ***looks at all her students*** Misters, I'll make a man out of you. Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within, once you find your center you are sure to win, you're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man out of you!**

**Po: I'm never gonna catch my breath.**

**Monkey: say good-bye to those who knew me.**

**Crane: boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym.**

**Mushu: this guy's got 'em scared to death.**

**Tigress: hope he doesn't see right through me.**

**Mantis: now I really wish that I knew how to swim. **

**Viper: (be a man) we must be swift as the coursing river (be a man) with all the force of a great typhoon (be a man) with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Time is racing toward us till Tai Lung arrives! Heed my every order and you might survive.**

They train all day and all night, but for tigress even that wasn't enough, she couldn't keep up with the others…

**Viper: ***talks to tigress alone and sends her home*** you're unsuited for the rage of kung fu, so pack up, go home, you're through, how could I make a man out of you?**

Tigress turned around to go home but the saw the stake where the stone was still on top, the stones were lying in front of the stake and tigress tried to get up, sadly she failed every time, until she made the two ropes stuck to each other and used the stones as the weight at the other side. That morning viper came out of her tent and saw a stone lying in front of her, she looked up and saw tigress sitting on top of the stake, viper was not the only one who saw her on top of it, the other soldiers saw her there too, and that inspired them to work harder and slowly everyone started to become better and better…

**Viper: (be a man) we** **must be swift as the coursing river (be a man) with all the force of a great typhoon (be a man) with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon! (be a man) we must be swift as the Coursing river (be a man) with all the force of a great typhoon (be a man) with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

After a view days everyone has proven himself to be ready to fight, but are they're ready to fight against Tai Lung? Talking about him, so let's see what he is doing… he looks at how a town goes up in the flames of his rage, no other living person was being seen in the town and he was ready to walk away when he saw a doll lying in front of him, he picks the doll up and studies it…

Tai Lung: let's see, it's made of black horse hair… and it looks like it's made in the palace of the emperor… *looks around in the town* they've brought everyone to safety to the Tung-Shouw-pass where the kung fu masters will be waiting for me… I could avoid them, but sadly that's the quickest way to get to the emperor *smirks* besides I have to bring the little girl her doll back.

Tai lung starts running towards the Tung-Shouw-pass while that night just a little out of the kung fu-camp was a lake where tigress decided to take a bath, although she didn't like water she always took a bath when she was too dirty…

Mushu: and what if somebody sees you!

Tigress: just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one.

Mushu: *covers his eyes* so what if a couple of mans doesn't change their socks, no problem, right?

Tigress jumps into the water and because of that mushu gets all wed too…


	5. getting ready for the fight

Mushu: *hold up a towel for tigress while he still covers his eyes* alright, alright, that's enough, now get out before anyone sees you.

Tigress: mushu, if you're so worried then warn me if there's someone coming, okay?

Mushu: *talks with sarcasm while he walks back to cricket* …then warn me if someone is coming while I blow our secret with my girly girlyness…

Suddenly mushu hears a view guys laugh and he sees four guys past him without even noticing the little dragon, one of them even threw his underwear over mushu's head, mushu pulls the underwear off his head and sees how the four guys jump into the water…

Mushu: oh no, I knew this was going to happen! I have to help tigress!

Tigress sees the four guys and tries to hide herself behind a rock that is pointing out of the water, but they already noticed her…

Mantis: hey Ti!

Tigress: *puts her paws in front of her female organs, so they won't see she's a girl* oh ehh… hey guys! I didn't know you were here, I was just taking a bath, but now I'm clean , so I'm gonna go, bye, bye.

Tigress tries to swim away, but the four guys stop her to talk to her.

Crane: come on, stay… I know we were jerks to you, so… let's start over, I'm crane.

mantis: *holds out his paw or whatever he has…* I'm mantis.

Tigress shyly shakes his paw and turned around to swim away, but he swum tight into po…

Po: I'm po.

Then they hear something on the rock and they all look up only to see monkey standing on top of it, tigress got a little sick of what she was seeing, she quickly looked away…

Monkey: and I'm monkey, king of the rock! And there's nothing you weakling can do about it!

Mantis: just watch, me and Ti will bring you down! Right Ti?

Tigress: I really don't want too!

Po: come on Ti, we have to bring him down!

Tigress: no, we don't! *tries to swim away* we could just look away or ehh…

Po: *swims after her to get her back* come on, don't be such a… OUCH! Something bite me!

Mushu gets his head out of the water for air…

Mushu: that tastes NASTY!

Po: *noticed mushu* S-S-S-SNAKE!

The four guys swim away in fear and mushu and tigress get's out of the water without the other four noticing, tigress' horse runs towards tigress with a towel that she quickly put on…

Tigress: boy, that was close!

Mushu: *still trying to get po's fur out of his mouth* no, that was gross! You own me big for that!

Tigress: I hope I never see a naked man again…

At the moment she said that everyone who was in training came running past her and they were all naked…

Mushu: don't look at me, I didn't invite them.

As mushu and tigress walk back to their tent, they walk across the tent of master Vi (Viper) and they hear the messenger yell at her, tigress walks on, but mushu starts eavesdropping on them…

Messenger: you think this troop is ready to fight Tai Lung? Ha! They wouldn't stand longer than a minute against him!

Viper: they've completed their training!

Messenger: those boys are just as good in kung fu as you in teaching them! ones shifu reads my report he will make sure none of them would want to do a single thing with kung fu!

Mushu: oh no you don't, I worked too hard to get tigress in this camp! *looks at cricket* this guy tries to mess with my plan!

Viper: *stops the messenger from leaving* WE'RE NOT FINISHED!

Messenger: you better be careful master Vi, you might be master shifu's number one student, but I'm the emperor's messenger! And I got that job by working for it, not by being chosen by some kung fu master!

Viper slithers out and slithers right into tigress…

Tigress: hey, I'll hold him and you punch?

Viper just slithered past her without even looking at her…

Tigress: or not? (poor guy, I wish I could help him, maybe a little compliment will cheer him up) well I think that you're a great kung fu teacher master Vi.

Viper turns around for a sec, but then turns away and slithers out of sight…

Mushu: good job.

Tigress: what?

Mushu: you try to help him, it's not what most man around here would do, so it's pretty brave of you to do that, but you should go to your tent!

Tigress walks back to her tent while mushu gets an evil grin on his face…

Mushu: *looks at cricket* it's time we outsmart this messenger.

The two of them wait till the messenger gets out of his tent to take a bath in the lake and then mushu and cricket sneaks in, sometime later mushu looks is looking at some old pictures of the messenger while cricket writes a letter to master Vi, when cricket is done mushu inspects the letter to see if it's ready for them to sent it…

Mushu: let's see what you've got *reads the letter* "from master Shifu, dear master Vi, we're waiting at the Tung-Shouw-pass for Tai Lung and it would mean a lot if you and your troop came to back us up" *looks at cricket* it's great except that you forgot that THIS IS A TOUGH KUNG FU TRAINING CAMP! You know what I'm talking about?

Cricket shocks by his sudden outburst but nods and starts to write a new letter to master Vi, when cricket is done mushu takes th letter and starts reading it…

Mushu: that's better, much better *takes the letter and runs out of the tent* come on, let's go!

A view seconds later they're on the back of tigress' horse…

Mushu: Betsy, baby, we need a ride and…

Tigress' horse throws them off and continues drinking, meanwhile the messenger was laughed out, hit and bitten by the students and with one of his slippers he walks back to his tent…

Messenger: YOU GUYS OWN ME A NEW PAIR OF SLIPPERS! And I do not scream like a girl…

The messenger turned around to walk back to his tent only to see a wild panda who ate his other slipper…

Messenger: IIIIIEEEEEKKKKK!

On top of the panda was a kung fu master in armor with was actually a huge dummy made by mushu and cricket who were controlling the arms, the kung fu master held out a note, but the messenger keeps looking at the panda…

Mushu: I have news from master Shifu! … what's the matter, never seen a black and white horse before?

The messenger looks up and takes the note, while he takes the note he tries to see the face of the kung fu master which was hidden by his armor…

Messenger: who are you?

Mushu noticed that the panda started to walk away so he had to be quick…

Mushu: excuse me? I think you just asked "who are you?" I'm in a hurry man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should kick your butt for that, but you're lucky that I'm in a good mood today so carry on before I report you!

While the messenger wasn't looking the panda climbed into a tree and was out of sight, the messenger wanted to ask the kung fu master a question, but he was already gone so the messenger decided to bring the letter to master Vi, when he entered her tent she just put on her jacked, she was just lucky he didn't see she was a girl, but she knew it was an important message for her, but they didn't know mushu was eavesdropping on them…

Messenger: master Vi! Important news from master Shifu! You and your group have to meet him and his group in the Tung-Shouw-pass to fight Tai Lung!

Mushu: mission complete, let's move out cricket!

The next morning the troop was on their way to the Tung-Shouw-pass and to kill some time they started singing…

**Everyone except tigress: for a long time we've been marching off to battle.**

**Monkey: in our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle.**

**Everyone except tigress: like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.**

**Crane: hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for.**

**Tigress: huh?**

**Crane: that's what I said a girl worth fighting for…**

**Mantis: I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars.**

**Monkey: my girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars.**

**Po: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like, it all depends on what she cooks like, beef, pork, chicken… Mmm… ***looks at tigress*** bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer.**

**Monkey: and I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor.**

**Everyone except tigress: you can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war…**

**Crane: what do we want?**

**Everyone except tigress: a girl worth fighting for!**

**Crane: my girl will think I have no faults…**

**Po: that I'm a major find…**

Everyone looks at tigress to hear what she want…

**Tigress: …how 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?**

**Everyone except tigress: nah!**

**Mantis: my manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her.**

**Monkey:** *points at mantis and says with sarcasm* **he thinks he's such a lady killer…**

**Messenger: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other…**

**Po:** *whispers to the others* **yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother…**

**Everyone except tigress: but when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!**

**Crane: what do we want?**

**Everyone except tigress: a girl worth fighting for**

**Po: wish that I had…**

**Everyone except tigress: …a girl worth fighting for, a girl worth fighting...**

They all stops singing when they saw the destroyed town that was in front of them and they slowly walked into the town...

Viper: search for bodies and survivors, I need to know if my master brought these people to safety and then came back to fight him…

Everyone starts looking around and tigress finds a doll into the snow, she picks it up and sees that viper slithers towards her…


	6. discovered

Viper: I don't understand, shifu and his kung fu warriors should've been here…

Messenger: master Vi, you should see this!

Viper and tigress walk/slithers toward the messenger and sees a helmet laying in the snow, the helmet belonged to master shifu…

Viper: *picks up the helmet and get tears in her eyes* no… no! this can't be happening!

Viper slithers away to bury the helmet as a last good by to her master…

Tigress: (if even the great master shifu can't stop him, how can we…) *looks at viper* (poor master Vi, he must have it hard, his master died and he couldn't do a thing about it…)

Tigress walks over to viper who just had buried the helmet…

Tigress: I'm so sorry…

Viper turns around and slithers away, she looked away from all the worried faces that were looking at her to hide her tears and without looking back at the helmed or the others she said…

Viper: Tai Lung moves quickly and we'll might be able to stop him if we go though the Tung-Shouw-pass, we're the only hope for the emperor now! Move out!

Everyone started to walk towards the Tung-Shouw-pass except tigress who looked at the doll she was holding, she walked back to the place where viper had buried the helmed and placed the doll on the snow, then she walked with the others to the Tung-Shouw-pass without looking back at the doll. Sometime later they were close to the Tung-Shouw-pass and everyone was concentrating on their situation when suddenly one of the fireworks that was in tigress backpack flew into the sky and exploded, she just wanted to yell at mushu for playing with the firework when she saw viper's face in front of hers…

Viper: WHAT HAPPENED!

Tigress: I ehh…

Viper: *points at the mountains* YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION! THAT WAS…

Viper stopped talking when I arrow hid the ground in front of her, everyone looked up to the mountains and saw a dark silhouette standing on the mountain, he didn't had a bow, but had enough arrows to kill the whole group…

Viper: Tai Lung!

Tai Lung picked up ten arrows and threw them toward the kung fu warriors, the arrows flow toward them in incredible speed, luckily all of them missed, but Tai Lung picked up new arrows and was sure to hit something…

Viper: *looks around for a hiding place* HIDE BEHIND THOSE ROCKS! *points at a view rocks*.

Tai Lung moved his claws over a rock and he did that so fast that his claw was on fire, he used the fire to let the arrows burn and then threw them, one of the arrows hit tigress backpack with was full of fireworks! Tigress quickly took all the firework, mushu and cricket out of her backpack, threw her backpack on the ground and ran towards the rocks, but in her backpack was still some firework and so her backpack exploded, by the impact tigress fell into the snow, she managed to get behind the rocks with the others and they wanted to stop Tai Lung by shooting firework at him…

Viper: FIRE!

While the burning arrows flew towards them, they shot some firework at Tai Lung, but they all missed so they tried again…

Viper: FIRE!

They shot again, but this time so much that nobody could see a thing of what happened with him, monkey was ready to fire the last firework they had but viper stopped him…

Viper: hold the last one!

They all looked at the mountain where was no sign of him, they keep waiting while the steam of the exploded snow flew over the valley, when the steam was gone they saw someone on a horse in the middle of the valley, that person was no one else than Tai Lung! Everyone was shocked that he was still alive…

Viper: prepare to fight! If we die, we die with honor!

Everyone took their fighting position as Tai Lung rode down on his horse, viper told monkey (who was the best one in hitting his target) to hit the firework on Tai Lung and to fire, monkey just wanted to put on the fuse when tigress saw in the reflection of her sword the top of the mountain and had an idea to win from Tai Lung, she pushed monkey aside, took the firework and ran towards Tai Lung…

Viper: TI, COME BACK! TI!

Mushu who was on her back looked shocked how she ran towards the most dangerous criminal off all china! Tigress pointed the firework at the top of the mountain and wanted to lit up the fuse, but she noticed she had nothing to put it on with…

Po: come on, we've got to help him!

Po, crane, monkey and mantis started to run toward her to help her, meanwhile tigress was desperately looking around for something to put the fuse on, but then she realized that mushu was a fire-breathing dragon. She picked mushu up and held him in front of the fuse, pulled his tail so he would breath fire from pain, luckily he did. The fuse was on and she looked up, she saw Tai Lung was standing in front of her and he was ready to hit her, from shock she dropped mushu onto the firework, just before Tai Lung could hit her the firework shot towards the mountain with mushu still on top of it! while he flew of he yelled…

Mushu: YOU MISSED? HOW COULD YOU MISS HIM WHEN HE WAS THAT CLOSE TO YOU!

Tai Lung looked around and saw how all the snow of the mountain fell down and caused a avalanche! All the kung fu masters ran away for cover under a rock, everyone except po who was still looking at would happen with tigress and tigress who was still looking at her enemy. Tai Lung tried to kill tigress, but she managed to dodge his attack half, she still lived, but had a huge wound on her belly…

Tigress: OUCH!

Po: wow… she survived… no one every survived his attacks…

She started running and noticed that po was looking in disbelieve at what she just did, she ran toward him and grabs his arm, they both run to the rock for cover. Tigress' horse sees they won't make it and runs toward them to give them a ride so they maybe would make it, meanwhile Tai Lung ran also to the rock for cover as fast as he could, but even that wasn't fast enough and he disappeared in the snow of the avalanche…

Tai Lung: I WILL COME BACK! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!

Tigress: hurry po, we can make it if… *sees the horse running to her*.

Tigress hops onto the back of the horse and grabs po's hand, but the snow hits and separate them, meanwhile mushu had found an old shield on the mountain and used it too slide down…

Mushu: TIGRESS! TIGRESS!

While he slides down he sees something in the snow and takes it out, it was cricket…

Mushu: man, you are one lucky cricket.

Back to tigress who is trying to hold on to something and her horse tries to run away from the cliff where the snow slowly is pulling them too, then tigress noticed po who is almost dragged into the cliff and makes sure her horse takes his direction, she picks up the unconscious panda and puts him on the back of the horse and the horse rode back towards the rock, meanwhile crane was flying up to see if he could spot po and tigress…

Mantis: do you see them?

Crane: yea, they're over there!

Monkey hops on crane's back with his arrow and bow and a long rope, crane flies up so monkey could see them too, he quickly binds the rope to the arrow and shoots it towards po and tigress…

Monkey: perfect, now I just pull them to safety and… *wants to grab the rope, but is was already gone* …oops.

Mushu is now sliding next to the horse of tigress…

Mushu: tigress, I found the lucky cricket!

Tigress: we need help!

Then a arrow with a rope to it lands in the snow between them, tigress grabs the rope and binds it to the saddle of the horse while mushu jumps also on the back of the horse with cricket, but then he noticed that they're heading towards a cliff and he started to scream. Tigress grabs a bow out of po's backpack and while they fall down into the cliff she shoots the arrow back to the other kung fu masters, the other masters look at monkey who explained what just happened…

Monkey: *with tears in his eyes* …and I just let it slip though me fingers!

He holds up his hands in shame, but then the arrow fell right into his hands, he holds it tight while by the weight he's been pulled to the cliff, the other kung fu masters quickly grab monkey to hold him back and to pull up po and tigress, they pulled with all their powers and slowly they po and tigress we're out of the cliff and had ground under their feet again, at that moment po opened his eyes and knew that tigress had saved him…

Viper: Ti! You are the craziest guy I've ever met! And for that he owns you his live *points at po* from now on you have our trust and respect, right guys? *looks around*.

Everyone except tigress: yea!

Crane: hooray for Ti!

Mantis: he's the bravest of us all!

Monkey: you're king of the mountain!

Po and viper help tigress to stand up, but when she stands she feels the pain of her wound and falls onto her knees…

Po: Ti, what's wrong?

They look at the place she's hurt and sees the wound and how much bleed she loses…

Viper: he's wounded! Get help!

Po: Ti, hold on, you will be alright…

Tigress didn't hear what he said after that and everything became black for her as she fell on the ground. A view hours later she opened her eyes and she saw viper with an angry look on her face, tigress knew that her master knew that she was a girl…

Tigress: I… I can explain…

The messenger comes in too…

Messenger: so it's true!

Viper was furious and slithers out followed by the messenger, the messenger pulled tigress outside…

Messenger: *looks at tigress* I knew there was something wrong with you! you are a women!

Everyone gasps by hearing that the brave and strong Ti was a girl and they all looked at how the messenger threw her into the snow, tigress had to make sure that viper let her live, but the messenger wanted her dead…

Messenger: Ti, you dirty traitor!

Tigress: my name is tigress and I only did this to save my father!

Messenger: she should be killed!

Tigress: I didn't mean to go this far!

Messenger: ULTIMATE DISHONER!

Tigress: IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HIM! please believe me!

Messenger: master Vi, what do you think?

Viper looked at tigress and felt guilty for her, because she would've been treated her the same way if the others found out that she was a girl too, but she still had to do her job. Viper thought for a view second and then took her sword with her tail, everyone gasped by their masters decision, viper slithered towards tigress…


	7. she spoke the truth

Po, crane, mantis and monkey: *wanted to stop viper* NOOO!

Messenger: *stops the four guys* you know the law!

Tigress closed her eyes and hoped on a quick and painless death, but instead viper threw the sword in front of her, tigress was confused and looked at her master…

Viper: a life for a life *points at po* you saved his life so see this as a repayment.

Viper slithered away from tigress and everyone looked shocked at their master, but they were just happy master Vi let their friend live even if she crossed the law…

Viper. move out!

Messenger: b-b-but you just can't… she… she crossed the law and…

Viper: I said move out!

Everyone walked away and left tigress behind in shame, luckily she still had mushu, cricket and her horse and as the night fell it became colder and colder. Cricket made a fire and tigress' horse put a blanked on tigress and then laid down next to her. mushu tries to find some useful stuff while he kept telling himself…

Mushu: I was so close, so close to impress the ancestors, to become a family guardian…

Tigress: I never should've left home.

Mushu: hey come on, you wanted to save your father's life… who would've known you ended up in shame for your whole family, you know you just gotta, gotta learn to let these things go *starts to cry about his misery*.

Tigress: maybe I didn't go for my father, maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I can do things right *looks into the reflection of her helmet* so when I looked in the mirror I would see someone worthy… *starts to cry* but I was wrong! I see nothing! *throws her helmet into the snow*.

Mushu looks at tigress and feels guilty he only thought about himself the whole time, he picked up tigress' helmet…

Mushu: that means it needs to be a little cleaner.

He burns some snow and cleans the helmet with the water then he held the helmet in front of tigress' face…

Mushu: come on, ain't you look pretty?

Tigress turns her head away in shame and mushu's smile faded away as he looked at her…

Mushu: the truth is that we both did the same thing, your ancestors didn't sent me, they didn't even like me, but you did it to help the people you love, I did it just to help myself…

Cricket starts to cry and tells mushu something…

Mushu: WHAT? what do you mean you're not lucky! You lied to me?

Cricket nods…

Mushu: *looks at the horse* and what are you? a sheep?

Tigress: I have to face my father sooner or later… let's go home…

Mushu: yea… this ain't gotta be pretty, but don't you worry, things will work out. We started this together and that how we'll finish it…

Tigress gives mushu a hug and he returns it…

Mushu: …I promise.

Meanwhile in the valley a paw came out of the snow and after that a whole body followed, it was Tai Lung, he looked around and saw that his enemies were gone…

Tai Lung: GROWWWWW!

Tigress hears the growl and watches from the mountain where it came from, she sees Tai Lung looking from the valley to the town where the palace of the emperor also is…

Tigress: impossible… he still lives, that's impossible!

Tigress runs to her horse and wanted to rode toward to town where the kung fu masters were to celebrate their victory…

Mushu: but home is the other way…

Tigress: I have to do something!

Mushu: did you see that guy! He almost killed you!

Tigress: are we in this together or not?

Mushu: let's go kick some Tai-butt!

Mushu and cricket jumped on the back of the horse too and they were off to the town. A view hours later tigress reached the town, the town was celebrating the defeat of Tai Lung, there was a big parade with music and a big plastic chinese dragon. all the kung fu masters who fought Tai Lung had to walk in the parade to show that they defeated him. Tigress walked with the other kung fu masters into the parade, she walked next to viper.

Viper: tigress?

Tigress: master Vi, Tai Lung is still alive, he's in this town right now!

Viper: you don't belong here, so go home!

Tigress: master Vi, I saw him in the valley, you have to believe me!

Viper: why should I?

Tigress: why else would I've come back! You said you trusted Ti so why is tigress any different?

Viper: (he can't have survived that, no one could survive that! If listen to her the other will suspect me and then they'll find out that I'm a girl too…).

Viper looked away and slithered right past her, tigress then saw po, crane, mantis and monkey, her heart skipped a beat when she saw po again…

Tigress: guys. keep your eyes open, Tai Lung is here!

Then she ran out of the parade, she didn't care about anything what happened around her, she didn't care about the music, she didn't care about the fireworks, she only wanted to stop Tai Lung. She ran toward the big field that was in front of the palace cause there was the whole celebration thing…

Mushu: now where are you going?

Tigress: find someone who will believe me!

At that moment the kung fu warriors who had defeated Tai Lung walked the stairs to face the emperor who would thank and phrase them for defeating Tai Lung, the plastic chinese dragon walked with them. Viper though at what tigress said to her, she looked around to see if Tai Lung was in sight, but then kept on slithering, when they all faced the emperor someone rung the gong and the emperor started talking…

Emperor: my children, china will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave kung fu worriers…

Meanwhile with tigress who was trying to make people believe her…

Tigress: sir, emperor is in danger, Tai Lung is here!

But everyone who she talked too turned away from her cause no one believed her…

Tigress: *looks at mushu* no one is listening!

Mushu: huh? Did you say something?

Tigress: mushu!

Mushu: sorry, but you're a girl again, remember?

Tigress looked at the kung fu warriors and viper who has holding up the sword of Tai Lung that they had found in the mountains…

Viper: your majesty, I present to you the sword of Tai lung *bows while she hold up the sword*.

Emperor: *whispers to viper* I know what this means to you master Vi, your master would've been very proud…

Viper mouth falls open that he know about the death of master shifu and when she wanted to give the sword to the emperor the plastic dragon breaks open and Tai Lung (and his two followers) jumps out, they grab the sword and the emperor and runs inside the palace, viper tries to save the emperor, but they already closed already closed the door and put a lock on it. all the kung fu masters try to hit the door open, but it failed so they gave up and heard how Tai Lung did his evil laugh. Viper was furious and started to hit the door again and again and again, the other kung fu masters jointed her, although it had no effect…

Tigress: (they'll never reach the emperor in time…).

She looks around to find another way in, then she runs to the other kung fu masters to tell them her plan…

Tigress: hey guys, I got an idea, follow me…

Po, crane, monkey, mantis and even viper followed her while the other soldiers keep hitting the door. The five of them caught up with tigress and viper kept on thinking about what she had done to tigress until she couldn't hold it and yelled…

Viper: tigress I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Tigress: huh?

Viper: I shouldn't have treated you that way, you weren't the only girl in the kung fu-camp…

Tigress: there were more girls?

Viper: only one…

Po: well… who is it?

Viper: …*takes of her jacked* me… I am a girl…

All five the masters mouth fall open, their master who trained them, who was against girls who use kung fu, who was so tough and strong was actually a girl herself! Viper gets annoyed by their looks, especially the looks from the male kung fu masters…

Viper: are we done with starting! We need to save the emperor!

Tigress: okay, give me your weapons and your armor!

They do as tigress say and take off their armor and in just a view minutes the four male are in a dress and under the make-up, they were waiting for viper and tigress who were dressing behind the palace cause they didn't want anyone to see them naked, after a view second waiting for the boys, the two female masters come walking/slithering toward them and as soon as the boys saw them their mouth falls open again…

Tigress: what? never seen a girl in a dress?

Po: no, it's just that… that you… you are so…

Monkey: don't be shy man, just say you think she's hot!

po and tigress both start to bush at the comment monkey made…

Viper: I don't want to hear such language from my students!

Mantis: come on master Vi, it's true.

Viper: it's viper and… *noticed that crane is looking at her and she starts to blush* …crane, don't look at me like that!

Crane: *blush* s-sorry…

Tigress: okay, okay enough, we still have to save the emperor!

And so they use a rope to climb the stake that was keeping the building standing (they used it the same way at tigress used it to get the stone from the stake in her training) meanwhile Tai Lung had brought the emperor to the balcony of the palace so everyone could see what was going on, he sent his two followers out of the room to guard the door…

Tai Lung: you prison and you best kung fu master have fallen and now it's your turn… bow to me!

Meanwhile po, crane, mantis, monkey, viper and tigress reached the second floor and saw from their hiding place behind the corner the two followers of Tai Lung guarding the door to the balcony…

Tigress: okay, any questions?

Po: does this dress make me look fat? *get's slapped by monkey* ouch!

The two followers of Tai Lung heard something…

Follower 1: who's there?


	8. final fight

They see six girls walk toward them…

Follower 2: it are just some girls… four of them are really ugly!

Suddenly an apple falls down from monkey dress and roll against one of the followers feet, the follower picks it up and holds it out to give it back when four guys in dress take all the fruit out of their dress and tigress, crane, mantis and monkey start fighting the two…

Tigress: po, viper, go!

Viper and po run/slither though the door and run up the stairs to the Tai Lung and the emperor, let's see what's going on with them…

Tai Lung: *takes out his sword and holds it in front if the emperors throat* I'm tired of your arrogantness, old man! Bow to me!

Emperor: no matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.

Tai Lung: then you will kneel in pieces!

Tai Lung swings his sword to kill the emperor but po kicks him away, but Tai Lung fights back, but then he noticed viper…

Tai Lung: ah, master Vi or should I say master viper?

Viper: he already knows it Tai Lung!

Tai Lung: so you were master shifu's best student, you know you don't earn that!

Po: whoa! What's going on in here? And how do you know each other?

Viper: Tai Lung was another student of master shifu, his number one student, but he wanted power, he wanted to rule china…

Tai Lung: and I would've ruled china a long time ago if my master didn't turned against me!

Viper: he was just doing what was right! So he fought you and defeated you, for what you did that day it was good that they put you in jail! *looks at po* after Tai Lung was defeated shifu started to train me, I wasn't as good as Tai Lug was, but because Tai Lung wasn't his student anymore, I became his number one student…

Tai Lung: …he paid his mistake with his life!

Viper grew furious and she and Tai Lung started fighting, po helped her, but kicked away every time by Tai Lung and while they were fighting crane, mantis, monkey and tigress ran into the room…

Tigress: mantis, crane, monkey, you three safe the emperor!

Mantis, monkey and the emperor took hold of cranes legs as he flew out, tigress wanted to jump down too, but then she saw po and viper laying knockout on the ground…

Crane: come on tigress, what are you waiting for?

And then Tai Lung came her direction, she picked up the sword that was laying on the ground and was ready to fight. Tai Lung was searching for his sword and saw that viper woke up, he grab her throat and looks her in her eyes...

Tai Lung: you! you tried to kill me in the valley! *gets a shoe against his head and turns around*.

Tigress: no she didn't, I did!

Tai Lung now recognized her…

Tai Lung: the kung fu master from the mountains… *let go of viper and walked over to tigress*.

Tigress was scared and ran downstairs, Tai Lung was right behind her, she ran though the door and closed it behind her, she quickly put the lock on the door so Tai Lung couldn't open it. she heard how he hit the door a view times and then broke though the wooden door, she started running and then noticed that mushu ran next to her…

Mushu: so what's the plan?

Tigress: ehh…

Mushu: you don't have a plan?

Tigress: hey, I'm making it up as I… *runs past a window and sees all the firework outside* … go… mushu! *points at the firework*.

Mushu: I get it *jump out of the window onto the roof*.

At that moment Tai Lung runs around the corner, and tries to kill tigress with his sword, she dodged all his attacks as she also jumps out of the window onto the roof and sees that mushu reached the roof at the other side where all the firework was kept ready to shoot off. all the villagers thought that tigress was dead until they saw her on the roof of the palace…

Villager 1: look! On the roof!

Tigress was waiting for Tai Lung to climb onto the roof too, but instead he came through the roof that was beneath her, tigress looked if had anything to fight with, but the only thing she had was a fan…

Tai Lung: it looks like you're out of ideas.

He tried to cut her with his sword, but he only got though the fan, before he could take back his sword tigress swung the fan around and the sword slipped out of Tai Lungs paws and swung though the air, tigress caught it and pointed it at Tai Lung's chest.

Tigress: not yet! Are you ready mushu?

Tai Lung looked shocked around and saw a little dragon on top of a huge firework…

Mushu: I am ready baby! *blows some fire on the fuse of the firework*.

Tai Lung turned back to tigress and tried to hit her, but she kicked him away, Tai Lung fell on his back and knew the firework was flying toward him, he tried to get away, but tigress had stung his own sword though his jacked into the roof, he was stuck while tigress already had jumped off of the roof, the last thing he saw was the firework hit his tummy and flew towards the place where the firework was been kept (with him on top of it) tigress takes mushu and runs away from the exploding firework that was coming her way…

Tigress: (get off the roof! Get off the roof! Get off the roof!...)

Tigress jumped off the roof and just a second later the roof exploded, but now she was falling to her death! She had to land on something big and soft if she wanted to survive, meanwhile po and viper were running/slithering down the stairs of the palace to see the others, they reached the others…

Viper: w-where's tigress?

Monkey: she was with you guys!

Viper: no, she wasn't, she was running out, followed by Tai Lung…

Po: why do all the good people have to die fir…

Suddenly something fell on top of po, it was tigress! By the impact they rolled over the floor and when they stopped tigress was laying on top of po…

Tigress: *blush* oh ehh… hi.

Po: *blush* you know you look really good in a dress.

Tigress: you too.

Meanwhile mushu and cricket had landed on someone's hat, they and the whole town were watching the beautiful fireworks, everyone was having a great time except for one person…

Messenger: WHERE IS SHE! NOW SHE HAS DONE IT!

The messenger walks towards the kung fu warriors, po and tigress quickly stand up and viper, crane, po, mantis and monkey go stand in front of tigress to protect her…

Messenger: *looks at viper* OUT OF MY WAY YOU GIRL! THAT CREATURE IS NOT WORTH TO BE PROTECTED! *points at tigress*.

Viper: SHE'S A HERO!

Messenger: SHE'S A GIRL, SHE WILL NEVER BE WORTH ANYTHING!

Viper is now really pissed off and grabs the throat of the messenger with her tail…

Viper: LISTEN UP YOU LITLLE…

Emperor: that's enough!

Viper let go of the messenger…

Viper: your majesty, I can explain…

Emperor: no, step aside please.

They do as he says and the emperor walks to tigress and the messenger smirks behinds his back by the thought he is going to yell at her, that she dishonors her family, ect. Tigress looks down by knowing what was going to happen…

Emperor: I've heard o lot of things about you tigress, you stole your fathers armor! Ran away from home! Lied to your master! *points at viper* dishonored some kung fu masters! *points at the crane, po, mantis and monkey who are still wearing a dress* destroyed my palace! *points at the exploded roof of the palace* AND… you saved us all.

Tigress looks up, she was very confused, should she feel happy by the things she did good or be ashamed by the things she did wrong, then something happened what no one ever knew what was going to happen, the great emperor, the leader of all china bowed for her, the messenger did too, however he didn't want too. Tigress was shocked and looked at the other kung fu masters, they also bowed for her, tigress was speechless, she didn't know what to do anymore, she just kept looking around and noticed that everyone at the festival was bowing for her, meanwhile with mushu…

Mushu: *cries* my little baby is grown up and… and saved china… *looks at cricket* do you have a tissue?

Back to tigress…

Emperor: messenger?

Messenger: yes excellently?

Emperor: make a note that this girl is now a member of my palace workers…

Messenger: b-b-but there's no job open for anyone new!

Emperor: very well *looks at tigress* you can have his job *point at the messenger*.

By hearing that the messenger faints…

Tigress: with all respect, but I think I've been away from home long enough.

Emperor: *takes of his necklace and puts it around tigress neck* then take this so you're family would know what you've done for me *gives tigress the sword of Tai Lung* and this so the world will know what you've done for china.

Tigress was so happy that she hugged the emperor…

Crane: *whispers to viper* is she allowed to do that?

Viper: *whispers back* yes, yes she is.

Tigress broke free from the hug and walked back to the kung fu masters, viper, crane, monkey and mantis hugged her, after a view seconds they all broke free from the hug and tigress walked over to po, he wanted to hug her, but was too scared to do that…

Po: *looked into her eyes and started to blush* you… you are really ehh… a good fighter…

Tigress's smile turned into a disappointed look…

Tigress: oh… thank you…

Tigress walked away, jumped onto her horse and rode away, meanwhile viper slithered to po…

Viper: a blossom that blooms as latest is the most beautiful of all.

Po: what?

Viper: you won't meet a girl like her EVER again, so go after her!

A view hours later in the garden of the tiger family, tigress' dad is sitting on a bench under the big blossom tree and tigress walks in thought the door of the garden, she sees her dad sitting on the bench. She was scared to face him, but walked over, when she was standing next to him he looked aside and when he saw his daughter he was shocked and speechless at the same time, tigress sat onto her knees ad bows for him and holds up the sword of Tai Lung…

Tigress' dad: tigress?


	9. last chapter

Tigress: father, I brought you the sword of Tai Lung *gives her dad the sword* …and the amulet of the emperor *gives her father the necklace* their gifts to honor the family.

Her dad looked like he was gonna cry, then he let the sword and the amulet fall on the ground next to the bench, tigress was shocked that she had blew it again, but her dad came down to eye level with her and hugged her…

Tigress' dad: the greatest gift of honor is having you as my daughter *held her tighter* I missed you so much.

Tigress started to cry, she made her dad happy and saved the family honor…

Tigress: I've missed you too, daddy.

Tigress' mom and tigress' grandmother look what was going on out there, and saw that tigress was back, they just watched from a distance to let them have their father-daughter moment…

Tigress' grandmother: great, she brings home a sword, if you ask me she should've brought home a man!

?:excuse me? does tigress live here?

Tigress' mom and tigress' grandmother look around and see a male panda with a helmet in is paws, it was no one else then po, tigress' mom and tigress' grandmother were speechless and both pointed at tigress who was sitting in the garden with her dad. Po walked past them into the garden…

Po: thank you.

Tigress' grandmother: *whispers to tigress' mother* sign me up for the next kung fu training-camp!

Tigress dad stands up to face po…

Po: honorable father of tigress, I…

Tigress looks at who her father is talking to, po shocks to see tigress…

Po: *blush* tigress? Ehh… you… forgot your helmet *holds out the helmet and then looks at tigress' dad* well, or actually it's you helmet, isn't it? I mean…

Tigress's dad gives tigress a sigh what mend "go for it" tigress did a step closer to po and took the helmet, then she looked into his eyes…

Tigress: would you like to stay for dinner?

Tigress' grandmother: would you like to stay forever?

Po: *blush* dinner would be great.

Meanwhile in the temple one of the ancestors and mushu were watching the whole scene…

Mushu: come on, who did a good job? Come on tell me who did a good job?

Ancestor 1: oh alright! You can be a guardian again!

Mushu: yes! WOOHOO!

Cricket hit the gong so the other ancestors would wake up too…

Mushu: hit it cricket!

And so the music started to play and all ancestors were partying and dancing…

Ancestor 3: she got it from my side of the family.

Mushu swung around with the rope that hung in the temple, but suddenly he couldn't hold on and fell out of the temple.

Ancestor 1: guardians…

Meanwhile outside tigress had come back to thank mushu…

Tigress: thanks mushu *gives him a kiss on his cheek*.

but the ancestors weren't the only ones who saw th scene between po and tigress, cause in the sky flew a curtain crane with a certain snake on his back…

viper: wasn't that sweet?

Crane: yea, they so like each other.

Viper: thanks again for giving me this ride.

Crane: no problem, do you still want to visit them?

Viper: I'll just wait till po is gone, then I won't ruin their moment.

Viper suddenly heard a voice that sounded like the wind and it said…

?: viper, you've completed your training, now my soul can rest...

Viper: master shifu?

Crane: did you say something?

Viper: did you just heard that? Master shifu… he just spoke to me…

Crane: don't be ridiculous, I probably was your imagination.

Viper: yea, that should've been it (I know I heard him, I'm sure of it…)

?: thank you viper…

She looked up and felt the wind against her skin, she closed her eyes and thought…

Viper: (you're welcome master, you're welcome…).


End file.
